metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aran Andreas Niomii
Aran Niomii Aran Andreas Niomii a Bounty Hunter in the Metroid Universe, and is the last of her race, which is unknown. She is a standing emeny of the Space Pirates, and has assisted Samus Aran on multiple missions. Aran is one of the best Bounty Hunters in the galaxy, and holds a friendly rivalry with Samus Aran. She is most commonly reffered to as "Dune" or on some occasions, "Angel". ---- Background Childhood Wow, lucky you, you actually get to learn about her childhood. No wait, i was just joking. Bye! Galatic Federation :*Most of Aran's history remains unknown to the rest of the galaxy, as she never revealed anything about herself or who she was, except for her name. She was oringally found by a group of Galatic Federation Marines who, when finding a drifted Space Pirate research frigate, found her to be the only one on board. It was later discovered that she was taken captive as a power source, since her species naturally generate Phazon as a body fluid. Her skills and feats were also classisfied as exceeding Super-Human. After putting her though serious training, she joined the ranks of the Galatic Federation, and became a high ranking member of their army. Bounty Hunter :*After a period of time, Aran left the ranks of the Galatic Federation, but she did not state her reason. She proceeded to join the Space Hunters as a Bounty Hunter, going under the name Dune. She quickly became more and more well known, until she had joined the ranks of some of the most well known Bounty Hunters such as Samus Aran, Ganderaya, Rundas, and Ghor. She began to take jobs from the GF, as they had the same enemy as her, the Space Pirates. Currently she does whatever mission she can get a hold of, except ones offered by those allied with Space Pirates. ---- Race ---- :*Dune's species is currently unknown. As far as scientist can tell from the very little test they got on her, she had minor metamorphic abilites, and has a large amount on "tentacles" that seem to be phazed out into a different dimension, making them invisible. These "tentacles", allow her a telekisis ability that gives her to move many small objects, easier than one large one.(Kinda like Matilda on crack if you've read Matilda) Her main material of this is sand, which is why she titled herslef Dune. The alias Angel comes from her natural ability to sprout a large set of wings from her back, providing flight for in important situations. Appearance :*Dune is fairly tall for a female, at 6' 7". She has waist long straight silver hair, and silver eyes. Covering her body is a series of ornate symbols and writing, all in a language that has yet to be translated, and it seems to be the phazon showing on her skin, much like veins of blood. She is incredibly agile, and has a thin but athletic body to prove that. Though her true age is unknown, Dune hold the appearance of a 8,529 27 year old human woman. Due to the fact that she wears a suit similar to Samus Aran's almost all the time, her gender and appearance is unknown to most. Personality ((to lazy to do this now, again, I'll finish it later)) ---- How to: Defeat There is no defeating Dune. If you see her, run away, and maybe, just maybe, she'll let you live. She is not a actual character, F.Y.I. Though she does have a weakness for serious chocolate. Maybe if you buy her a bag of Mint Milanos, she'll leave you alone, or even work with you. Thats how Samus convinced Dune not to kill her. But if you are going to get killed by her,i suggest putting a paper bag over your head. Though it wont really make any difference. Quotes *"Violence is not the answer, violence is the question, and the answer is yes." *"Life sucks until you die. Then again, it still sucks because you're dead." *"Are we there yet?" *"You just can't get enough of those Metroids." *"Sir! Permission to beat the living hell out of him sir!" *"While I'm on my way to end you, you can pray to whatever religous being(s) you belive in, think of all the sins you made in your life, think of all the things you wanted to do before you died that you won't be able to do, drink insane amouts of alcohol, and put a paper bag over you head and hide in a small corner, and make squaking or wimpering noises." *"If I had the choice of...never mind I shouldn't waste my breath talking you, you scum dwelling maggot." *"Ohmygod someone who actually KNOWS SOMETHING! I will die happily now, knowning that someone, out there, has some common sense!" *"Set phazers to bitch slap." *"What a twist!" *"Konichiwa bitches!" *"One of these days, he's seriously going to piss me off, then all hell is gonna break loose." *"Inconsiderate hag." *"Well, look who made it to the restaurant at the end of the Universe and back!" *"Sometimes I wonder why i even listen to these people." Facts *Did you know that at this very moment, Dune is spreading nasty ruomrs about you? When she's done, you wont be even able to go outside without a paper bag over your head. *In the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she is that small person in the distance who is waiting to kill you. *She's outside your house to. Beware, she has a sniper rifle. Throw some milanos out and she'll forgive you. Other places to look *Omigosh yer dead *Grunts and Pirates *Soul Stream Category:Character